custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest for the Ultimate Toa
|lb2 = Original and canon |rb2 = Gregory Todd Farshtey|la6 = Last |ra6 = Book III - Destiny (Coming soon)|image = }}BIONICLE: The Quest for the Ultimate Toa 'is a Spherus Magna Chronicle from the Neo-Solis Universe. It is a three book series introducing new Toa and a new but yet old legendary Makuta . Background 1,000 years after the defeat of Makuta Teridax when Mata Nui brought to an end of his evil reign destroying the Makuta once and for all and using the last of his power to restore life on the world. Spherus Magna was restored to it's natural state making it livable to all life again for species to live on their natural home world. The Matoran referred to the world as Reformed Spheres Magna and the Agori referred it as a Neo world but they gather up together and nicknamed it as Neo-Magna. 3,000 years has pass later on Shperus Magna as the planet has terraformed overtime making it adaptable to the Matoran, Agori, Turaga, Glatorian and Toa along with the creatures manage to live in peace. Ever since the unification of the Tribes known as the Unified Tribes of Magna (UTM) Turaga worked along side with the Agori leaders making a bigger and better future for their world. They are the Leaders of Magna. Regions were formed, villages were created and large cities were built much like the villages and Metru Nui before them for all working Matoran and Agori. Law and Order was formed among themselves to keep order among all Regions to keep the peace and prevent repeating wars they've had in their pasts. After a long time of peace on Neo-Magna they learned that a old legend evil was to believe to an ancient evil. Some say he will rise again to reclaim his world that once was once his. He was claimed as ''"The Great Evil", "The Father of Shadows" and especially the "The Legendary Makuta". They learned that this Ultimate Toa and his team will be able to defeat this Great Evil but first they must find the Toa thus making it the Quest for the Ultimate Toa. Will they find the the Toa in time before his reawakening or face their ultimate doom? Stories Book 1 - Unity (In Progress) '''Plot Teridax is dead and Spherus Magna has finally been reformed to it's normal state once more. But what they don't know is that there is an ancient evil of the original Makuta in it's slumber for a long time and it's waiting to be reawaken. New Toa heroes will rise to fight the rising evil but first they must be united. Chapters * Prologue - The Quest Begins * Chapter 1 - Darkness Rising Part I * Chapter 2 - Darkness Rising Part II * Chapter 3 - The Journey Begins Again * Chapter 4 - The Air Spectre * Chapter 5 - The Ancient Being * Chapter 6 - The Aqua Hunt * Chapter 7 - The Wild Rider * Chapter 8 - The Knightly Toa * Chapter 9 - Fire in the Shadows * Chapter 10 - Calm before the Storm * Chapter 11 - Battle of the Tower * Chapter 12 - Family Feud * Chapter 13 - Battle of the Brothers * Chapter 14 - For Unity (TBW) * Epilogue (TBW) Book II - Duty (Coming Soon) Plot As the journey continues for the Toa Magna to stop The Great Evil; Makuta Nazar and his rising power. Suddenly the Toa have been transformed into elemental animal spirits and are now being hunted by Nazar and the Dark Hunters. Zuro and his Toa then finds pieces of a map to mysterious Island that will lead them to their destiny. Chapters (TBA) Book III - Destiny (Coming Soon) Plot The Final Battle has finally come again between light and shadow on the long lost Bionicle Island; Okoto-Nui. It is up to Zuro and his Toa to stop the Makuta once and for all. Chapters (TBA) Characters Toa Magna * Zuro; Glatorian of Ice * Enix; Toa of Fire * Malgai; Toa of Water * Torix; Toa of Air * Nikia; Glatorian of Stone * Kronix; Toa of Earth * Jenai; Toa of Lightning Other Allies * Lethea; Daughter of Nazar * Kadima; Toa of Shadow (Character Request) * Great Being Artemis * Ancient Great Being Vantrax (Fan character) * Salamis; Step-Daughter of Zuro * Tan & Tau; Onu-Matoran Brothers * Gala; Water Agori * Muai; Ga-Matoran * Ontar; Companion of Zuro * Rarkata; Toa of Ice (Zuro's friend) (Character request) *Kyrax (Anti-Dark Hunter) (Later changes sides) *Axeor (Evolved Vorox Pack Alpha) *Sister Hatla (Leader of the the Reformed Skrall or R.S.) *Kalsar (Second in command of R.S.) *ZIzi (Beta Zesk of the Evolved Vorox Pack and mate of Axeor) *Queen Laxia (Queen of the Lasiaians hive) (Formerly Makuta Gorast) Enemies * Makuta "Lord" Nazar * Bron (Zuro's Brother) (Later changes sides) * Metus * Umarak (Dark Hunter) * Selktor (Dark Hunter) * "Queen" Roodaka (Revamped) * Minataur * Shadow Magna (Shadow Toa of Toa Magna) * Miserix * Shava (Four-armed female Bio-Former) * Alkar (Bio-Former) Recurring Characters * Cloro and Cyla (Vortixx sisters) * Rahkshi Queen; Sharjila * Great Being Zoranna * Rahkshi Guardian * Aukume (Character request) * Jaxon (Survivor) * Lakai (Nexian Technician) See Also The Magna Tales *''BIONICLE: Star Explorers '' *''Okoto-Nui Adventure'' *''The Apocalyptic Tales'' Category:Stories Category:Shperus Magna Chronicles Category:Series